conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Major Motorways in Britannia
There are many major highways in Britannia, with it spanning over 3 continents. Below is the najor Motorways in the United Kingdom, by region. Only major highways are listed on this page, including pan-regional and important high traffic motorways and 'M' category roads. Each road has the country code followed by road category (e.g HKM5 for Hong Kong), Apart from roads in Great Britannia except Northern Ireland. East Britannia Brunei *BM1 - Muara–Tutong Highway (Tutong - Jerudong - Muara) *BM2 - Berakas Highway (Berakas - Madang - Manggis - Bandar Seri Begawan) *BM3 - Brunei Airport Highway (Berakas Highway - Brunei International Airport) *BM4- Salambigar Highway Hong Kong *HKM1 - Aberdeen - Wong Chuk Hang - Aberdeen Tunnel - Causeway Bay - Cross-Harbour Tunnel - Kowloon Tong - Lion Rock Tunnel - Sha Tin - HKM9 *HKM2 - Quarry Bay - Eastern Cross-Harbour Tunnel - Kwun Tong Bypass - Tate's Cairn Tunnel - Ma Liu Shui - HKM9 *HKM3 - Sai Ying Pun - Western Cross-Harbour Tunnel - West Kowloon Highway - Kwai Chung - Tsing Yi - Cheung Tsing Tunnel - Ting Kau Bridge - Tai Lam Tunnel - Yuen Long - HKM9 *HKM4 - Chai Wan - Island Eastern Corridor - Quarry Bay - Causeway Bay - Wan Chai - Central - Sheung Wan - Sai Ying Pun - Kennedy Town *HKM5 - Ngau Tau Kok - Kowloon Bay - Airport Tunnel - Hung Hom - Yau Ma Tei - Lai Chi Kok - Kwai Chung - Tsuen Wan - HKM9 *HKM6 - Reserved for future route. Proposed Central Kowloon Route - Proposed Southeast Kowloon T2 Route - Proposed Tseung Kwan O - Lam Tin Tunnel *HKM7 - Tseung Kwan O - Tseung Kwan O Tunnel - Kwun Tong - Wong Tai Sin - Sham Shui Po - Lai Chi Kok - Kwai Chung - HKM5 *HKM8 - North Lantau Highway (Chep Lap Kok Airport - Tsing Ma Bridge - Tsing Yi - Stonecutters Island - Lai Chi Kok - Sha Tin - HKM9 *HKM9 - Shing Mun Tunnel - Tai Wai - Sha Tin - Ma Liu Shui - Tai Po - Fanling - Sheung Shui - San Tin - Yuen Long - Tuen Mun - Sham Tseng - Tsuen Wan *HKM10 - Lam Tei - Shekou, Shenzhen Great Britannia *'M1' - Nicknamed the 'gateway to the North'. The eastern north-south motorway linking London (Hendon) to Leeds and continuing north to the A1 near Garforth. The first inter-urban motorway. Greater London, Hertfordshire, Bedfordshire, Buckinghamshire, Northamptonshire, Leicestershire, Nottinghamshire, Derbyshire, South Yorkshire, West Yorkshire *'M2' - From Rochester to Faversham. Bypasses the Medway Towns. Kent *M3 - Main motorway from London to the south coast. Linking Sunbury-on-Thames to Southampton. Surrey, Hampshire *'M4' - The southern east-west motorway linking London (Chiswick) to Bristol and on to South Wales, terminating just beyond Pontarddulais. Greater London, Berkshire, Buckinghamshire, Wiltshire, Gloucestershire, Monmouthshire, Newport, Cardiff, Vale of Glamorgan, Rhondda Cynon Taff, Bridgend, Neath Port Talbot, Swansea, Carmarthenshire *'M5' - The main motorway through South West England. Linking the M6 at Great Barr (on the Birmingham/ West Bromwich / Walsall border) to Exminster near Exeter. West Midlands, Worcestershire, Gloucestershire, Bristol, Somerset, Devon *'M6' - The main western north-south motorway linking the North West of England with the South. Starts at M1 near Rugby and terminates at the A74(M) at Gretna which continues to Glasgow. Leicestershire, Warwickshire, West Midlands, Staffordshire, Cheshire, Merseyside, Greater Manchester, Lancashire, Cumbria *'M6' Toll - A toll motorway bypassing a busy stretch of the M6 around the Birmingham and Wolverhampton areas from near Coleshill to Cannock. West Midlands, Staffordshire *'M8' - Linking Edinburgh to the A8 at Langbank, via Glasgow and Livingston. There is a gap in the motorway between Chapelhall and Bargeddie (south-east and south-west of Coatbridge) where the road is classified as the A8. Edinburgh, West Lothian, North Lanarkshire, Glasgow, Renfrewshire *'M9' - Linking the M8 just west of Edinburgh to Dunblane via Stirling and Falkirk. Edinburgh, West Lothian, Falkirk, Stirling *'M11' - Linking London (Woodford) to Cambridge. Greater London, Essex, Cambridgeshire *'M18' - Linking the M1 at Rotherham to the M62 near Goole. South Yorkshire, East Riding of Yorkshire *'M20' - Linking the M25 at Swanley to Folkestone. Kent *'M23' - Linking Hooley in Surrey (just north of the M25, and south of Coulsdon) to Crawley. Surrey, West Sussex *'M25' - The London orbital motorway, numbered clockwise from Dartford around London to Thurrock. (The Dartford Crossing between Thurrock and Dartford is not classified as a motorway, being the A282.) Kent, Surrey, Berkshire, Greater London, Buckinghamshire, Hertfordshire, Essex *'M26' - A short link between the M25 at Sevenoaks and the M20 before Maidstone. Kent *'M27' - The south coast route running from Cadnam, west of Southampton, to Portsmouth. Hampshire *'M32' - A spur from the M4 near Winterbourne to central Bristol. Gloucestershire, Bristol *'M40' - The southeast-northwest motorway linking Denham, west of London, to the M42 south of Solihull. Buckinghamshire, Oxfordshire, Northamptonshire, Warwickshire *'M42' - Part of the Birmingham orbital motorway, from the M5 near Bromsgrove, running around the south and east of Birmingham and continuing north towards Measham. A section near Coleshill has been replaced by the M6 Toll. Worcestershire, Warwickshire, West Midlands, Leicestershire *'M45 '- A short spur linking the A45 south west of Rugby to the M1 south east of Rugby and north of Daventry. Warwickshire, Northamptonshire *'M48' - The Severn Bridge, linking the M4 at Olveston (near Thornbury), over the River Severn, to the M4 at Rogiet (near Caldicot). This used to be part of the M4 before the Second Severn Crossing was built. Gloucestershire, Monmouthshire *'M49' - A short link from the M5 to the M4 west of Bristol. Bristol, Gloucestershire *'M50' - Linking the M5 north of Tewkesbury to Ross-on-Wye. Worcestershire, Gloucestershire, Herefordshire *'M53'- Linking Wallasey and Chester. Merseyside, Cheshire *'M54' - Linking the M6 north of Wolverhampton to Wellington west of Telford. Staffordshire, Shropshire *'M55' - Linking the M6 north of Preston to Blackpool. Lancashire *'M56' - Linking Manchester (Gatley) to the A5117 between Ellesmere Port and Chester. Greater Manchester, Cheshire *'M57' - The Liverpool bypass running north-west from the M62 near Huyton to Switch Island between Maghull and Aintree. Merseyside *'M58' - Linking Switch Island (between Maghull and Aintree, northern Liverpool) to Wigan. Merseyside, Lancashire, Greater Manchester *'M60' - The Manchester Outer Ring Road, an orbital motorway, numbered clockwise from Stockport. Greater Manchester *'M61' - Linking Manchester (Worsley) to Bamber Bridge near Preston. Greater Manchester, Lancashire *'M62' - The trans-Pennine link - connecting Liverpool to the A63 between North Cave and Newport, west of Kingston upon Hull. There is a gap in the motorway between Winton and Simister where the road has been reclassified to become the northern part of the M60 Manchester orbital motorway. From its western terminus to J6, the M62 is not a trunk road and is under the jurisdiction of Liverpool City Council. Merseyside, Cheshire, Greater Manchester, West Yorkshire, North Yorkshire, East Riding of Yorkshire *'M65' - Linking Bamber Bridge near Preston to Colne. From J10 to J14, the M65 is not a trunk road and is under the jurisdiction of Lancashire County Council. Lancashire *'M66' - Linking Ramsbottom to the M60 at Whitefield. Lancashire, Greater Manchester *'M67' - Linking the M60 at Denton, east Manchester, to Hattersley, east of Hyde. Greater Manchester *'M69' - Linking Coventry to Leicester. Warwickshire, Leicestershire *'M73' - Linking the M74 near Uddingston to the M80, south-west of Cumbernauld. North Lanarkshire, Glasgow *'M74' - Linking Glasgow (Pollokshields) to the A74(M) at Abington. Glasgow, North Lanarkshire, South Lanarkshire *'M77'- Linking the M8 at Glasgow (Pollokshields) to Fenwick near Kilmarnock. Glasgow, East Renfrewshire, East Ayrshire *'M80'- Linking the M8 at Glasgow (Riddrie) and the M9 south of Stirling. Glasgow, North Lanarkshire, Falkirk, Stirling *'M90'- Linking Inverkeithing, north of the Forth Road Bridge, to Perth. Fife, Perth and Kinross *'M180'- Linking the M18 at Thorne to the junction of the A15 (south of the Humber Bridge) and A180 (west of Grimsby). South Yorkshire, Lincolnshire *'M181'- A spur from the M180 running to the west of Scunthorpe. Lincolnshire *'M271'- Spurs from the M27 heading north to the A3057 (south of Romsey), and south to Totton. Hampshire *'M275'- A spur from the M27 on Horsea Island into Portsmouth (Landport). The motorway is not a trunk road and is under the jurisdiction of Portsmouth City Council. Hampshire *'M602' - Linking the M62 at Winton to Salford, just west of the centre of Manchester. Greater Manchester *'M606' - A spur from the M62 near Cleckheaton into Bradford. West Yorkshire *'M621' - Linking the M62 at Gildersome to the M1 near Rothwell. The motorway runs close to the centre of Leeds. West Yorkshire *'M876' - Linking the M80 near Denny, north-west of Falkirk, to the A876 near the Kincardine Bridge. A short section of the motorway north of Stenhousemuir is classified as the M9. Falkirk *'M898' - A spur from the M8 near Erskine to the A898, the Erskine Bridge approach road. Renfrewshire Northern Ireland *'NM1 '''Linking Belfast to Dungannon. Belfast, Lisburn, Craigavon, Dungannon and South Tyrone *'NM2''' In two sections, one linking Belfast to Antrim, and the other bypassing Ballymena. The section in between was planned, but never built. Belfast, Newtownabbey, Antrim, Ballymena *'NM3' Linking the M2 in north Belfast to the A2 Sydenham Bypass in east Belfast. Belfast *'NM5' Linking the M2 in north Belfast to Newtownabbey. Belfast, Newtownabbey *'NM12' A spur from the M1 near Derrymacash to the north of Portadown. Craigavon *'NM22' Linking the M2 at Antrim to Randalstown. Antrim South Britannia Australia New Zealand West Britannia Canada Trans Canada Motorway (CM1-CM100) The Trans-Canada Motorway spans Canadas south from either end. With two routes Trans Canada Route or Yellowhead Route. Trans Canada (Main) Route *British Columbia CM1 (Trans Canada/Island/Upper Levels) *Ruperts Land/North West Territory CM1 *Ruperts Land CM2 *Ruperts Land CM3 *Ruperts land CM100 (Winnipeg Perimeter Motorway) Yellowhead Route *British Columbia CM16 (Yellowhead) *British Columbia CM5 (Yellowhead South/Coquihalla) *Ruperts Land CM16 (Yellowhead) *Ruperts Land CM15 (Yellowhead) *Ruperts Land CM16 (Yellowhead) Major Canada Motorways *'CM400' - Toronto - Barrie Motorway, Ontario/Quebec *'CM401' - Macdonald - Cartier Motorway, Ontario/Quebec - Quad * Category:United Kingdom of Britannia